C a l l i n g all you angels
by Tezza1988
Summary: Dean..." Her soft voice causes him to look up at her, but only for a second and then he is back in his previous position, gripping tightly against her waist, knelt in-front of her as his arms are around her tiny waist. Dean Brooke
1. holding on tightly

**I own NOTHING.**

**Summary-:** ...his brother is dead, taken from him by the biggest evil of all. What will he do now? and how can his old friend Brooke Davis help him?

**Set-:** Brooke is 24 and pretty much just as she is on OTH right now, She used to spend alot of time at her Uncle Bobbys house and remembers her good friends Sam and Dean winchester all too well. Now she must help Dean through the loss of his most important person. SPN /during S5, Lucifer is out.

* * *

She couldn't move, not even if she tried. His grip on her was beyond any strength she had ever felt before and yet she felt no pain, not from his arms at-least. Her heart is pounding faster than ever before and her hands are shaking uncontrollably as she attempts to soothe him with her fingers, running them effortless over his head.

"Dean..." Her soft voice causes him to look up at her, but only for a second and then he is back in his previous position, gripping tightly against her waist, knelt in-front of her as his arms are around her tiny waist.

To an outsider, it would look as though he was begging for her forgiviness or begging her to stay. But this was anything but about him, or his relationship with this old friend. This was about Sam and his sudden departure from this world.

Her small hands rest in his hair and she struggles desperately to stop her tears from falling. This wasn't Dean. She had never seen this man before, not mentally. The Dean Winchester that her heart and mind was fully aware of would never show his vulnerable side to her, hell, he wouldn't show it to anyone...other than Sammy.

His frame begins to move and in seconds he has circled the entire motel room and is resting his elbows down on the tv set by the window, staring out into the parking lot. She stares down at her now bare hands, twiddling them together and glance up at his back every few moments.

It isn't until she hears his cracked hoarse voice that she realises he must remember her presence "...I don't know what to do, Brooke."

She nods, her hand wiping a fallen tear quickly "I know..." the whisper is barely audible and her frame is now at his side, moving to rest her head against his hard shoulder.

He turns, placing a light kiss on the top of her head and his hand reaches unwillingly for hers, pulling her with him as he leans against the cabinet by the door, her full frame now resting in between his legs as her arms wrap tightly around his neck.

She couldn't leave, this was obvious now. He needed her and for once it was her turn to save him, to push him towards moving on from the loss of his younger brother. She hears him sigh into her hair and this sends a cold shiver down her spine.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat..." She pulls back from him and places both hands on his shoulders, facing him fully now "..okay?"

He nods, although she knows he probably won't want to eat anything. As she settles her palm on the door knob, she turns back and meets his teary gaze again...

"I'll be back in a few minutes...Don't....please don't leave?" She's scared and he knows this. Dean has a habit of running out on her, usually to save some new damsel in distress, but this time she wants to comfort him, to save him.

He runs his hand over his short hair and shakes his head repeatedly "Where else can I go?"

* * *

After grabbing some junk food snacks from the hotel reception vending machine, she decided a phone call to her uncle Bobby was needed.

Of course the second she heard him raise his voice in utter concern, she knew this was a mistake..

"I'm on my way, Brooke. Keep him calm and do not let him out of you're sight..."

"But, Uncle B..." her pleading frustrated tone made it obvious she didn't find herself strong enough to stop Dean doing anything he wanted to, she was simply a girl and even after all the training her uncle had put her through, Dean would do..only as he wanted to.

"I'm counting on you now, Brooke. Please just be there for him and do not...do not let him go to that.."

"Crossroads demon, got it." Her head begins to nod and she glaces towards the hotel room, aware now that the broken Winchester is pacing, awaiting her return.

"..and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be there for him.." His voice is now a sad one and she fights back the more tears that are edging to flow.

"You know I will. See you soon." She chokes out the last part and swiftly hangs up the phone, picking up her lame attempt at decent food and making her way back across the parking lot.

* * *

When she enters the room, he greets her sadly by the door, taking the heavy looking contents from her arms and placing them on the table by the bed.

The room is warm and she slips out of her cardigan, hanging it across a nearby chair before sitting herself down on it.

"I um, I hope you don't mind but I called Bobby.." She jolts back into the chair a little when he turns his head and his sad mood seems replaced by a angry one.

"You did what?!?" His voice is risen but now as loud as she expects it to be...he falls back onto the bed and places his face securely in his hands..."Why did you do that?" the tone of his voice is softer now, more adjusted.

"I..I had to. You need him. God, I need him." Her fingers run effortlessly through her locks of tangled un washed hair and she leans her elbows onto her knees, staring at him "I need him to...help you. Make this better..."

"But he can't make it better, Brooke. No one can." He lifts himself into the sitting position and reaches out for her hand, pulling her to sit by him, she does and as soon as her posture is matching his, he elopes her in a tight hug...before returning his face to her hair and slamming his eyes shut to stop himself breaking down in front of her again.

She runs her left hand up and down his back, while her right cups the side of his neck, holding him to her. "I don't know what else I can say, other than... I am so sorry this is happening to you, D. I know that doesn't help...but I miss him too." Her soft whisper is only just audible and he grips her lower back even tighter when he feels the first few tears dampen the collar of his shirt.

He doesn't say anything. His hands come to rest either side of her face and he pulls back, resting his forehead securely on hers. She stares at him, her nose grazing his every few seconds and before she can lift back from this growing tension, his lips land softly on hers.

It lasts merely a second, and before he can lean in for a second kiss, she pulls back...her finger on his dry lips "Don't..."

* * *

End chapter 1. Sooo? What do we think so far? Reviews would be greatttt :)


	2. just can't let it go

**Thanks for the reviews! I love this fic and I'm really excited about it :)**

* * *

_It lasts merely a second, and before he can lean in for a second kiss, she pulls back...her finger on his dry lips "Don't..."_

* * *

He doesn't move, not an inch. Her eyes are tearfully burning into him and yet whenever he tries to fully meet her gaze, she averts her eyes...averts them to anyone but at him. Without warning, he smashes his lips hard down on hers again, his strong arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her fully against his chest.

His tight grip on her waist wasn't causing her the pain it should, all she could feel right now was passion, desperacy and naivety. She didn't stop him twice though, not even when he deepened the kiss and tugged at her hair with his other hand, placing her mouth exactly were he wanted it.

She allowed him to break from her as he pulled her tank top above her head, throwing it across the room before fiercely reaching for her again. His lips run smoothly and effortlessly down her neck, leaving a mark wherever he finds possible.

"Dean..." Her tight whisper is shortly followed by a deep moan when she feels his fingers rubbing at her left breast and his teeth nipping at her shoulder. "We should...we should stop.."

He shakes his head, pulling her fully onto his lap and allowing her to straddle his waist "No..No stop."

A sudden banging on the door causes her hand to push harshly at his chest, putting enough space between them for her to adjust her clothing before retreating to the door "Hello?" Her voice is cautious as she stands with her hand over the handle. She glances towards Dean who moves to her swiftly, pushing her gently out of the way to answer the door.

"Bobby." He mutters to her, before opening the door wide enough for his father figure to enter. Bobby notices the tension immediatly and shakes his head before closing the door and pulling Dean into his embrace..

"I'm sorry son." His voice is full of utter concern for the young hunter and Brooke watches them closely before pushing herself back against the wall behind her and crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

Dean nods his head, pulling back from Bobby and allowing him to keep his hand on his shoulder "It-I couldn't stop it Bobby..We have to get him back. We have to."

The older man shakes his head firmly, gripping harder at Dean's shoulder "No. Not this time. I won't let you do that again." His voice is stern and a small tear runs down his wrinkled cheek, as though he is reading Dean's mind and knows exactly what he wants to do.

Brooke clears her throat, reminding them of her presence. Within moments she is securly wrapped behind her uncle's right arm and a small smile appears on her face "Hey..long time." She whispers softly.

He nods and smiles ever so slightly too "Too long. I'm glad you're here, Brooke."

* * *

Her tiny fingers push slowly into the vending machine buttons, watching it pop out various items that would hopefully keep her going for a few more hours. She sighs heavily, leaning forward to place her forehead against the cold glass of the machine. _How could this be happening again? How could she possibly be back on this road? Back to hunting life with her uncle Bobby, back to her broken family?_

She hears footprints behind her and she knows its him. He has been trying to get her alone again since her uncle arrived a few hours ago. Her tired frame turns and she leans her back now against the machine.

"How'd you get away?" She mutters softly, a small, slightly playful, grin on her lips. She watches his every move as he comes to rest his left arm by her head, leaning over her.

He shrugs and licks his bottom lip, he almost smiles but stops himself quickly, settling for a knowing smirk "Its not the first time I've snook away to come looking for you. Old habits die hard, you know?"

She smiles, wider than before and moves forward far enough to leave a gentle kiss on the side of his bruised face "Wanna talk about it?" its obvious to her that this is all just an act, something to keep his mind occupied for awhile...something to stop him thinking about Sam.

"Nothing to talk about. He's gone, I can't get him back and Lucifer is out." He closes his eyes for a second and then bites his lower lip, looking at her "...I have to finish the job. Its...important."

Hesitantly, she reaches for his hand, entwining her fingers with him but stop him as he moves his face to hers "No....I-I can be here for you, I can help you and my uncle Bobby...but not like that." She sighs deeply and lets go of his hand, pushing at his chest "..not this time."

"Why not?" He scoffs, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Its different now...and I'm kinda seeing someone." She chokes out the last part, scared of his reaction. She notes his eyes widening and then his hand awkwardly running across the top of his head.

"Oh. Who's the special guy this time? Latest hunter to make a stop at you're moms crappy run down motel?" His harsh words cause her to push him away, hard.

"Leave it, okay?" Her voice is pleading but he only continues to push harder..

He rolls his eyes, placing a finger to his lips mockingly "Hmmm, I wonder how long this jackhole will last..."

She pulls herself away, convinced that he is only trying to hurt her as he is in so much pain himself. As she walks as fast as she can back towards the motel room, he pulls her back, hands gripping harshly at her shoulders.

Her fist punches his chest, in the exact spot she knows he is injured. She was the one who patched him up after all..

"Fuck you. You know nothing about me!" She screams at him, struggling to pull free.

"Oh sweetheart, we both _know_ that isn't true..."

**_10 years ago...._**

_Her body lays helplessly beneath him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his nose twitching at hers as he smiles widely down at her._

_"I missed you." she whispers fondly, fingers playing with the small stands of hair at the back of his head "...how long are you here for?"_

_"However long I can. Dad went on a hunt, he said he would pick me up from here after." His lips graze hers and he takes her lower lip into his teeth for a moment "...wheres you're uncle?"_

_She shrugs and sighs happily when he moves his lips to her neck, biting and licking at her tanned skin "...vamps in Chicago. Could be gone a couple of days.." her eyes are filled with worry when he meets her gaze again._

_He places a light kiss on the tip of her nose, before doing the same on her forehead "He'll be fine. Always is, right?" His voice is very convincing and she nods her head eagerly at him._

_"Yeaah." She grips his neck and pulls his ear to meet her waiting lips "Guess this means I have you all to myself then.."_

_"Mmmm, guess so."_

* * *

_**End chapter 2. Like? No? Yes? Reviews would be great :)**_


End file.
